warframefandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Blade Storm
} |info = *Ashは暗殺対象を探すために黒煙を出し、敵を目視で瞬時に照準を合わせる。ターゲットモードでは、照準の近くにいる'50'メートル内の敵が表示される'Death Mark'でタグ付けされ、マークされたすべてのターゲットは赤色で強調表示される。敵を長く目視続けるか、一旦ターゲットを逸らしてもう一度目視するとマーカーが付き、最大3つのDeath Markが追加される。その状態でアビリティをもう一度実行するとAshに続いてAshのクローンが敵を攻撃する。 **それぞれの攻撃は（クローン含む）マーク1つにつき'750 / 1000 / 1500 / 2000' フィニッシャーダメージと100%の確率で 出血の状態異常を与える。 **Ashがまずターゲットの敵を攻撃し、敵が生き残っていれば、続いてAshのクローンが残りのマークを消費して敵に攻撃を与える。 **ターゲットモードでは敵をマーク1回する事にエネルギーを15ポイント消費する。AshがSmoke Screenなどを使用し、透明状態で敵から認識されない場合は10ポイントになる。また、エネルギー消費ポイントはアビリティ効率の影響を受ける。 ***ターゲットモードでマークされた回数をすべて消費する前にターゲットが死んだ場合は、未使用分のマーク分、エネルギーポイントが戻ってくる。 *ダメージはアビリティ威力、Steel Charge、Savage Silence、コンボカウンターの影響を受ける。 **The Bleed DoT inflicts 43.75% of the initial damage per tick for a total of 7 ticks over 6 seconds. The Bleed damage bypasses armor and shields. ***The Bleed DoT's damage is not affected by Steel Charge or Savage Silence, and as such may be proportionally different from the initial damage instance. **All attacks from Ash and his clones add to the Melee Combo Counter. **Body Count and Drifting Contact both increase the Combo Counter duration. **Target acquisition range is affected by Power Range. If a marked target moves out of the target acquisition range, then any marks on the target are removed and refunded. **Animation speed is affected by Fury, Speed, Warcry and Spoiled Strike, but not base weapon attack speed or Berserker. Quickening also affects animation speed, but only if channeling is begun before and maintained through the cast. Animation speed can also be affected by Arcane Enhancements such as Arcane Strike and Arcane Fury. *Targeting mode can be activated, reactivated, and deactivated while in the air. **While in targeting mode, Ash is still able to perform all other functions, such as moving, maneuvering, casting abilities, and firing or reloading weapons. **If there are no marked enemies, reactivating Blade Storm will simply deactivate targeting mode. *Ash becomes invulnerable for the duration of the attack and is returned to the original cast location once the ability ends. Ash will also regenerate his shield during the animation. *Ash will continue to generate Energy from sources as Energy Siphon and Energy Overflow from the Zenurik Focus path. |augment = |tips = *センチネルのアビリティvacuumは、このアビリティが発動してもアイテムを収集できる。 *Blade Stormを使用すると、近接のコンボ連鎖が続く。 *Blade Stormを使用する前に、近接のコンボ連鎖をしているとアビリティにもコンボのボーナスダメージが乗る。 *Considering Blade Storm has a 100% chance to proc Bleed, dealing 35% of the base damage 7 times in 6 seconds, the ability actually does 2000 + ((2000 0.35) 7) = 6,900 damage in 6 seconds, making it one of the most powerful abilities in the game if modded and used accordingly. *If used during sliding, Blade Storm seems to use a shorter version of finishing animations, which reduces total animation time. *Blade Stormは非チャネリングアビリティであるため、Body CountとDrifting Contactの効果が大きくなる。コンボカウンタが消えるまでに3秒遅れるのではなく、3+12+10＝25秒になる。 |bugs = *On certain unspecific occasions Ash will become invulnerable after using Blade Storm. It should also be noted that Blade Storm can cause lag commonly. *Very rarely, after using Blade Storm, Ash will float and become invincible. He is unable to jump or fall down, use melee weapons (or primaries/secondaries in some cases), or use Blade Storm again. Pressing E will teleport to a random enemy and perform a purely aesthetic Blade Storm attack which does no damage. This appears to occur when Blade Storm's initial target is killed before Blade Storm begins. **On some occasions (most likely related to latency), Ash will remain vulnerable whilst being unable to exit this bugged state without getting killed (as in, actually dying and using a revive charge, as revival by a teammate will not end this glitch). **This may occur when the initial target for Blade Storm is killed (by another player/procs) during the teleporting animation, causing Ash to teleport to his casting location, and initiate this bug. **To deactivate the bug, Ash can prompt a "falling out of level" event by power wall climbing to the sky if there is a wall in the map that allows him to. This will respawn Ash to a random location on the ground and deactivate the bug. *'Very Rarely,' when Ash finishes using Blade Storm he will appear at the location where he used it with 0 Health, unable to move, unable to use weapons, and unable to be damaged by enemies. Any on screen prompts that occur, such as Defense and Interception wave prompts, will not be presented to Ash in this state. Ash cannot be revived as he isn't considered down despite the fact that he has 0 health. The only way to fix this bug is to wait for the mission to end or leave the mission. *If wielding a melee weapon when cast, Blade Storm will occasionally perform Finisher attacks on enemies. This does not occur if the player is hosting. *Occasionally, Ash will fall out of the map after using Blade Storm, where he will either teleport back to the original casting position or die. *If Blade Storm is cast and Ash's holograms seek out a Mind Controlled target, they will attack the target indefinitely until either the Mind Controlled target dies or its duration expires. *Attempting to use Blade Storm against another player when fighting in the Dojo will cause Ash to become invincible and hover in the air. In this state, Ash can only move and use firearms. *When Ash has no melee weapon equipped, it is possible in some cases for Ash to attain an unmodded Skana after using Bladestorm. This Skana is not listed in the end of mission screen, nor in the in-game gear list, and is lost upon dying or completion of mission. }} 関連記事 * Ash en:Blade Storm de:Klingensturm ru:Буря Клинков カテゴリ:Ash